


Post Traumatic

by NightcoreNation



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, RIP, Sad, Shooting, Violence, also there's a lot of that, depressed, i cried, like very very sad, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: One noise changed everything. That loud bang changed everything.He was dead, the love of his life was dead, and it was all his fault.It was as simple as black and white.





	1. Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is really sad, and I know the everything is kind of cryptic, but I feel like it has to be. To get the full effect out there, it just had to be written like this. I cried writing this, like legit sobbed. Anyway, shoutout to EmotionsofInk whose story Kiss Me, Like A Whiskey slightly inspired this. I don't know how, it just did. I would say hope you enjoy, but I wouldn't describe what you'd feel after reading this enjoyment.

"That was supposed to be me. Why did you do that for me? It wasn't supposed to be you. Why did you take my spot? Why did you save me?" he asked the white figure surrounded by darkness. He was almost pure white, features almost invisible, but it helped that the pure black darkness made the white figure stick out even more. He, himself, was on the other side of the threshold, surrounded by a blinding white light, while he was a shadow. The man guessed that his features weren't too seeable either. All the shadow wanted to do was cross over that line into the darkness and towards the white figure. He couldn't though, not without completely disappearing himself. It was impossible to get any closer to the white figure with neither of them disappearing into the background. 

The white figure shook his head at all the questions from the other. The shadow looked at him and spoke again, "You weren't the one that should have gone through that. Nobody was, but least of all you. I was the target, not you. It was never supposed to be you. I should have been the one that died." The events of what happened earlier that day were fresh in his mind. 

_They had just lost to Cloud 9, he felt horrible. The TSM legacy was ruined, and he was one of the ones who had ruined it. He thought after watching G2 make it in Europe that they still had a chance, that he could join his ex-team in making the miracle run, but they didn't. They got 3-0ed. They completely shut down. The team had thrown away all of the progress they had made in the past few weeks. Their goal of making it to worlds and redeeming themselves was no longer an option._

_He was picking up his keyboard and mouse, getting ready to leave when it happened. He heard screaming and looked up to see a man with a gun pointed towards him. People were quickly trying to run out of the studio, while security was trying to run in. He looked the gunman in the eyes and braced himself for what was about to happen. He was about to get shot, the security guards weren't close enough to stop the gun from going off. He closed his eyes and heard a loud bang. He waited to feel a bullet pierce his skin, but the only thing he felt was a body fall against him. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful human being with blood spewing from a hole in his chest. He just managed to catch the one person he cared about more than anything in the world and lowered him to the ground._

_Tears fell from those icy blue eyes that Alfonso loved so much mixing with the pool of blood that was starting to form under the love of his life. Alfonso immediately tried his best to cover the wound and stop the bleeding, to try to prevent any more blood from being lost. As he pushed down on the wound, Alfonso could see the other's face scrunched in pain. By this time the rest of his teammates were now surrounding the duo on the ground. Søren placed the Dane's head in his lap, Jon was trying to help Alfonso stop the bleeding, while Kevin was trying his best to peak around the table they were behind to see what was happening and if help was anywhere near them._

_"Jesper, what did you do?" questioned Alfonso, who was still pressing against the hole in the other's chest the best he could without hurting him too much._

_Jesper was having trouble breathing, and his words came out in almost a whisper, but everyone still managed to hear, "Saving you, what else?" It was said in that cocky tone that Alfonso learned to love as well as despise._

_Alfonso shook his head and started to let tears prick his eyes when he noticed Jesper's breathing getting worse and worse. He couldn't help but let a few tears slip down his face, "Promise me that you'll be alright. Please," his voice was defeated._

_Jesper let his head sink into Søren's lap even more, and closed his eyes taking shallow breaths. Kevin now joined the rest of his teammates and was telling them something about what was going on, but Alfonso didn't pay attention. All of his focus was on Jesper, looking him up and down. He noticed how much more pale he had become, and how his body started to shake slightly, when he spoke his voice shook even more though, "Don't make me make a promise that I can't keep."_

_Alfonso didn't hold back his tears anymore, he couldn't, "Jesper, don't say that. You are going to be okay. You have to be."_

_Jesper reached out his hand towards Alfonso, after a few seconds Alfonso took one of his hands off of the bullet wound, and was immediately replaced by both of Kevin's hands. Alfonso took Jesper's hand, and that was when he whimpered, "But if I'm not, don't do anything stupid," he squeezed Alfonso's hand as hard as he could, but it felt as though a 6-year-old was squeezing Alfonso's hand. Jesper than looked up at Søren, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Søren nodded his head as he started to play with Jesper's hair, trying to give him any amount of comfort._

_Alfonso heard people coming towards them, and his grip on Jesper's hand tightened. He would have to be pried away from Jesper if someone ever suggested that the two should be separated. Alfonso was not going to leave Jesper for a second. He turned to see a few people who seemed to be medics rushing towards them. They quickly hurried towards Jesper, bending down and ushering them all to move, but Alfonso didn't. He stayed next to Jesper, hands still entwined. Eventually, Alfonso removed his hand from Jesper's chest, but he was still holding on to Jesper's hand. He would never let go of that hand. The gentle squeezes that Jesper gave every once in a while were the only ways that Alfonso could know that Jesper was still alive. The rest of his body was blocked from view by the people trying so hard to save him._

_The rest of his teammates were behind Alfonso, one of them was drawing circles on his back, but he never turned around to see who. He never took his eyes off of his and Jesper's hands. He was worried that if he turned away, or blinked Jesper's hand would disappear forever. Alfonso would never take that risk._

_There were now more people surrounding Jesper, and more people running towards him in what Alfonso saw as EMT uniforms. They were running with a gurney towards the clump of people. Alfonso was asked to step back, but he didn't move. His eyes still stared at Jesper's hand that had just squeezed his hand for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. The EMTs instead worked around Alfonso as they lifted Jesper onto the gurney, but this time when they asked him to let go of Jesper's hand they had more of an edge to their voices. Instead of getting out of their way Alfonso did the opposite and moved closer to Jesper, his teammates were starting to call out to him, but he didn't care._

_"I don't want to lose you," Alfonso's voice was broken. Even more, tears ran down Alfonso's face. He felt like he was going to shut down any minute, but he didn't have that option, not in front of Jesper._

_"You're the strongest person I know Fonso. You can live without me, don't let this ruin you. I want you to be happy," Jesper poured all his strength into the words he just spoke, and his right arm, which was bringing Alfonso closer to him._

_Alfonso hovered over Jesper for a split second before closing the distance and pushing his lips onto his boyfriends'. The kiss tasted salty from the tears running down both of their faces, and only lasted for a split second until Jesper was rolled away from Alfonso. Jesper, exhausted, but strong-willed spoke as loud as possible, "I love you, Alfonso, but please don't let this destroy you."_

_Alfonso watched as Jesper was rolled away, and collapsed into Kevin, whose arms were already around him. He didn't care about the people who were still in the studio, watching the events that just played out, seeing him break down. Alfonso could care less about being seen crying while the only person who he ever felt love for was on the verge of death, all because of him. Alfonso felt Kevin leading him off of the stage, and before Alfonso could process anything, Kevin picked him up bridle-style. Alfonso let Kevin carry him, as he buried his face into his jersey._

_Alfonso felt himself being set down and curled up into a ball. His whole body shook as he let out very audible sobs. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, he didn't even know who was in the room, but he knew everyone was staring at him. He felt arms wrap around his body and he leaned into him._

_"He'll be okay," Alfonso knew that Søren was lying. He knew that Jesper wouldn't be okay. Jesper said it himself. Jesper knew he was going to die. Why would Alfonso argue with him? There was so much blood. It covered all of their clothes, as well as hands. Alfonso finally opened his eyes to look at his hands. Jesper's blood covered them. Jesper's death was in Alfonso's hands. It was his fault. Alfonso continued to stare at his hands, and tears continued to leak from his eyes._

_"Look at me," Søren grabbed Alfonso's hands and hid them in his lap. Alfonso looked into Søren's red, sad eyes. It was clear that he had let out a few tears as well, nowhere near the amount of Alfonso, but he still did._

_"We'll go to the hospital as soon as we can get a ride because I'm pretty sure we can't go call an Uber like this," Søren motioned to the blood that covered all of them. Alfonso didn't say anything as he went back to staring at his hands, and running one of his fingers through the blood covering them._

_The rest of that day was a blur for Alfonso. All he remembers is zoning out and going over those last moments he saw Jesper over and over again. He went over it on the coach in Søren's arms until they found a car that they could take to the hospital. He went over it in the car during the ride to the hospital. He went over it in the hospital, until a doctor came to the team and told them words that would sting Alfonso's heart and break it into pieces that he could never imagine of putting back together._

_"I'm sorry for your loss."  Those words broke Alfonso. He sobbed harder than he ever sobbed in his life at that moment. The moment he realized that Jesper, his boyfriend, Jesper, the love of his life, Jesper, the one and only one his heart beat for, was dead Alfonso lost any sanity he was holding onto at that moment._

_The whole team surrounded him and told him words that he didn't hear nor cared about. Eventually, they managed to take him back to the house, and convince him to take a shower to wash the blood off of him, to erase any fact that Alfonso just tried to save Jesper from the bullet that was meant for him, not his boyfriend. After Alfonso took a long bath, numb to everything that he felt, Alfonso managed to dress himself. He then went into Jesper's room against the wishes of his teammates. Alfonso fell asleep in Jesper's bed surrounded by his smell, swearing that he was still alive next to him._

The white figure, Jesper, walked to the very edge of the darkness, "Don't do this to yourself, Alfonso. Don't torture yourself by regretting the past. There was no way you could have saved me, and there was no way I would ever let you die," tears cascaded down his face making white blotches in the darkness as they fell to the ground. 

The shadow, Alfonso, walked to the very edge of the light, "I thought I would never let you die, but I did. I'm fine, while you're dead. Jesper, you're dead. I did this to you," tears cascaded down his face making black blotches in the light as they fell to the ground.

Jesper shook his head, "I would do it again in a heartbeat, and you know it. You know that moment could replay over and over again and it would have the same outcome. Alfonso, I know that you don't believe me, but please."

Alfonso shook his head, "I'm sorry. I can't believe you. There must have been something that I could have done differently, someway that you could still be alive, with me. There had to be another outcome."

"I can't be here much longer, but I want you to be happy. I want you to have a life without me. I want you to fall in love again. I'll be sad, watching over you, wishing it could be me that you marry, or adopt a kid with, but I will smile knowing that you get to experience those things. I love you, I will until the end of time, and I will be watching over you. Whenever you are surrounded by darkness, I'll find a path for you and light your way Alfonso," more white drops disrupted the pure darkness that was surrounding Jesper, who was now pure white, all features lost.

"I don't want any of those things without you. Please, don't go. I can't do this without you. I love you so much, don't do this to me, don't leave me surrounded in darkness Jesper," more black drops disrupted the pure white light that was surrounding Alfonso, who was now pure darkness, all features lost.

Jesper started moving away from the threshold, getting smaller and smaller into the darkness. Alfonso did as well, he tried to fight it, he tried to make his way back to the threshold, back to Jesper, but he couldn't. 

Jesper was just a speck of light to Alfonso, barely noticeable in all the darkness, but his words were still clear as day, "You are not surrounded by darkness, you are surrounded in light. The only darkness present is you, Alfonso."


	2. Forever and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I don't know what made me really think of this ship, but I'm somewhat proud of myself for creating it. So, let the sadness/epilogue begin

"Daddy, Papi," the six-year-old said as he was being tucked into bed by the two of them, "How did I get my name?" 

Alfonso smiled at his son, knowing that he would have to tell the story eventually, he just didn't think it would be so soon. He sat down on his son's bed and his husband mirrored him, "Now, what makes you want to know that?"

The child looked at his father, "Well Nate said he was named after his grandpa, and I wanna know," he looked up at the two with pleading, puppy dog eyes that reminded Alfonso so much of  _him_. 

Alfonso took a breath then looked at his blue-eyed blonde son that reminded him of that Danish boy he knew all those years ago, "Well Jesper Zven Aguirre-Rodriguez-Hayes you were named after someone who meant a lot to your Papi a long time ago who also saved my life." Trevor looked at Alfonso, silently questioning if he was okay to go on with telling their son about his namesake. Before either could say anything, their son broke the silence. 

"How did he save you?" Jesper asked, sitting up, looking at Alfonso with curious eyes. 

"That's a long story; I'll tell you it, but only if you promise to go to sleep after I'm done," Alfonso bargained, knowing that his son didn't have the best relationship with sleep. 

"I promise, just please tell me, I wanna know," Jesper said as he threw the covers off himself and crossed his legs.

Trevor laughed at his son's actions, "Come here," he said as he lifted Jesper into his lap, the boy laughing at his father's actions. 

"Are you comfortable?" Alfonso asked, and Jesper immediately nodded his head. "Okay, well I guess I should start by saying you know how Daddy and I played together," the boy nodded once again, "Good, anyway, I played with Jesper, not you, the one who you're named after, before Daddy. One day, we were playing together, but we lost a big game. We were all really sad about it, but there was a bad guy who was really mad about it. After the game, he tried to hurt me, but Jesper didn't want that to happen,  so he saved me," Alfonso finished. He looked at Trevor who gave a reassuring nod and reached his hand out, which Alfonso grabbed in an instant. 

Jesper smiled, "Why have I never met him? If he saved you, I think I shoud meet him and thank him for saving my Papi," the boy said innocently.

Alfonso's frowned for a slight moment before he caught himself, Trevor squeezed his hand, reminding Alfonso that his amazing husband was there, supporting him. He took a breath, then answered, "Well, after Jesper saved Papi, he had to go away. It was the only way to keep me safe, but he did tell me that whenever there was darkness or any bad guys around me, just follow the light he'll shine, and I'll be alright. That's one of the reasons I fell for your Daddy because a bright light was shining down on him. I also know that he will do the same for you. So whenever you get scared of the dark, or the monsters under your bed, look for the light and know that Jesper, who is stronger than you could ever imagine, will be there protecting you and helping you." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Jesper noticed this and got up from Trevor's lap, wrapping his arms around Alfonso's neck. He was soon followed by Trevor, who with the help of Alfonso, incased Jesper between the two of them.

Jesper laughed than looked back at his Papi, "You miss him, don't you?"

Alfonso nodded, "I do, I miss him a lot, but your Daddy helped me, as well as a few of your uncles."

Jesper smiled than remembered his favorite uncle, "Did Uncle Luka help?"

"Of course Uncle Luka helped," Alfonso replied, as he removed Jesper's arms from around his neck and started to retuck him into bed. 

"What was he like?" the boy asked right before Alfonso and Trevor were going to kiss him goodnight. 

Alfonso thought for a moment, "You remind me of Jesper all the time. He was very funny, making everyone around him laugh in times that we probably shouldn't have been laughing. Sometimes he acted immaturely, but that was because he was used to being one of the youngest friends, so he always acted a little like a giant baby, but we all thought that his pouty face was funny, so we allowed it. Jesper also was one of the hardest working people I've ever known. If he wanted to do something, he was going to do it, and God help anyone who got in his way. He was stubborn as you are sometimes, but if anyone needed anything, Jesper would always be there to help."

Jesper snuggled deeper into the blanket, and looked at the two of them, "Tell me stories about him," and that they did. Alfonso went on and on about all the different stories he could remember about Jesper that were appropriate for his son's ears. He started by telling a few from their days on Origen, but most of the stories Alfonso told took place when they were on G2, and featured Luka, who Alfonso explained was Jesper's partner in crime. The last story that he told was about Jesper when they just joined TSM, and how he would make sure to make his accent thicker when Søren was around, resulting in Søren getting his Danish accent back. 

Alfonso looked down at Jesper, who was fast asleep and smiled. He soon bent down and kissed his forehead, and Trevor copied his actions. They got up from the bed the best they could so they wouldn't wake up their son, as they've in the past. When Trevor closed the door with a slight thud, he turned to Alfonso and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I know that was hard for you," Trevor cooed, "I'm so sorry you had to relive all that," he slowly lead Alfonso to their room, not removing his arms from around him.

"It's okay, I was going to have to tell him eventually, why not today?" Alfonso questioned, as he moved to his bed as Trevor closed the door. It was true, he did have to tell his son about Jesper, and there was no better time than the present. 

"I know," Trevor moved towards the bed and got into it next to Alfonso, "But we could have planned something, or I could have told him." Trevor hated how torn up Alfonso looked when telling stories about Jesper. When he first joined TSM, Alfonso was a shell of who he was before Jesper died. It took months for Alfonso to finally open up to Trevor, and even then he still had nightmares almost every night. It took sleeping with Trevor, to finally allow him to have his first night of decent sleep since Jesper was shot. After that night, Trevor made sure to sneak out of his room every night to cuddle with Alfonso. A month later their team would find out what they had been doing, and Trevor wouldn't have to sneak anymore. 

"No, I needed to tell him. The reason we gave him that name was because of me, and it wouldn't feel right to me if I didn't tell him," Alfonso retorted. He always wanted to be the one to tell Jesper where he got his name from, that as soon as he saw those blue eyes and that platinum blonde hair he knew exactly what he wanted to name him. 

Trevor laid his head on Alfonso's chest and intertwined their fingers, "As long as you're okay, I am too." He gave Alfonso's hand a light squeeze as he closed his eyes.

"As long as you're here, I'll be okay. Forever and Always," Alfonso played with Trevor's hair with his free hand, knowing that as long as he had Trevor he wouldn't slip back into how he was when Jesper first died. Alfonso was closed off and had even more anxiety than he started out with. He didn't even know if he would continue playing, but Luka convinced him to. When he first found out that his new adc would be Trevor he didn't really know what to think. Alfonso hadn't really talked to him and didn't know where to begin with trying to lane with anyone that wasn't Jesper. It took time to figure out how to play somewhat in sync, which Alfonso was no real help with. Alfonso was just glad that Trevor followed the tradition of ex-CLG marksmen carrying TSM.

"Forever and Always," Trevor agreed as he drifted off to sleep, cuddling with his husband.

_He was in the new LCS studio, actually, it was more like an arena. He was on the stage, bright lights illuminating the area around him. Trevor felt as though he was being watched. He turned around looking for somebody, anybody, but all he saw was the empty rows of seats and the empty stage he was standing on. He had never been to the arena in person yet, only ever seeing pictures or videos of it online. It wasn't like they lived in California and could watch whenever they wanted to, they lived in Arizona, near Trevor's family. It wasn't that hard of a decision to make since they obviously weren't going to live in Spain, and having Trevor's family close to them to help with Jesper seemed like a good idea. It had definitely paid off, without Trevor's mom being so willing to babysit, Alfonso and Trevor would have had a total of 0 free time to themselves(for bonding purposes)._

_Trevor continued to be confused on the center of the stage. He wasn't used to being able to recognize that he was in a dream, and he had never really been able to lucid dream before. It made him question why he was able to know that he was dreaming in that certain moment. Trevor tried to test out some of his new found power to control his dream by imagining himself in a TSM jersey, crowd cheering, but nothing changed. Trevor looked around confused as to why nothing happened, but then he realized that something did happen. He turned around and in one of the gaming chairs that was initially empty was somebody._

_"Who are you?" questioned Trevor, even though he knew he was dreaming, he still was a little frightened how he couldn't control anything._

_"You know who I am," the figure said, turning the chair to face Trevor and to say his jaw dropped would be a slight understatement. Trevor stared at him, looking him up and down, it looked as though he hadn't aged a day._

_"How?" questioned Trevor, still shocked that the blonde had just shown up in his dream at what seemed like a random time._

_Jesper smiled, getting up and moving towards Trevor, "The dead may be dead, but they are not powerless. Sure it takes a lot of time and energy to be able to manipulate dreams, but we can."_

_"How is this the first time I've heard this? I mean-" Trevor didn't even know how to finish his sentence, at a loss for words. He has had a few relatives die but never had he even thought that they could be changing his dreams, still interacting with him._

_"Most of us don't like meddling with dreams. We usually just silently observe them, watching the people we miss dearly be able to have magical experiences, or maybe watch and try to help them through their nightmares," Jesper answered Trevor, stepping out from behind the desk, looking out at the nonexistent crowd._

_"When he was having his nightmares, you were watching?" Trevor questioned, looking at Jesper who was still emptily staring at the empty seats._

_Jesper sighed and looked Trevor in the eyes, "I was still weak. I manipulated his dreams the night I died. I had to talk to him one last time, and me doing that meant that I couldn't help lessen his nightmares. I watched every single one though, I couldn't bring myself to leave him. Even though he didn't know I was there, I just couldn't leave him again."_

_Trevor broke eye contact first, he couldn't keep looking in the eyes of the man who loved Alfonso as much as him, the man that gave his life for Alfonso, knowing that he was living the life that Jesper deserved. Trevor moved towards the edge of the stage and sat down, his legs dangling as he stared into nothing. He felt movement behind him, and sure enough, Jesper sat down next to him, in an almost identical position._

_"Don't feel sorry for me, this was my destiny, and I would do what I did again in a heartbeat. He always talked about starting a family, the life he dreamed of after retiring, what he was looking forward to so much. I would never take that chance away from him. I always knew he would be a great father, and I guess I was right. You are too. I could never be that patient with a child. Sometimes it shocks me how the both of you can handle him," Jesper remarked, staring at the same seat as Trevor._

_"You talk like it's good that you died, and for your information, I barely am able to stay sane while raising Jesper, Alfonso is the one who does most of the handling," Trevor looked down at his feet, not knowing what to really say to Jesper._

_"I still can't believe you named him after me," Jesper chuckled, "He's a sweet kid though, smarter than most his age. I don't even want to know how long it took Alfonso to convince you to name him after his dead ex-boyfriend."_

_"Actually," Trevor looked into Jesper's eyes, "It was my idea. As soon as I saw that he had blue eyes, and what seemed to be blonde hair I knew he reminded Alfonso of you, and looking at his face definitely confirmed my suspicions. So I told him we should name him after you, and he didn't really try to argue with me."_

_"You're crazy," Jesper shook his head._

_"That's cheap coming from you," Trevor countered, making them both laugh._

_A comfortable silence filled the room, both happy to just sit on the edge of the stage, legs dangling, imagining a crowd filled stadium, watching their every move. The two both enjoyed being in an empty stadium, setting up for a game, but they were still bothered by people telling them about opening ceremonies, and what to do. At that moment though, they could just sit there and enjoy the emptiness of the huge space of the new arena. Trevor, still shocked that video games have become almost as normal for kids to watch as sports. There was always people asking about favorite football teams, but now people were also asking about favorite League teams. Times have changed so much from when he first entered the scene, let alone before he joined CLG. Trevor noticed a slight dullness that seemed to settle over the whole stadium, as well as a few far parts of the arena starting to look blurry to him._

_Before he could say anything, Jesper spoke up, "I don't have much time left here. I can't exactly trap you in a dream forever. Funny, I didn't even tell you the main reason I visited you tonight." Trevor glanced at Jesper curiously as he continued, "You've helped him so much. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where Alfonso would be. So thank you, for taking good care of him, for giving him the life that I don't think I ever could. I sometimes get so tempted to talk to him again, to just talk about the old days, but then I remember he has you and I shouldn't interfere with what the two of you have. I'm glad he let someone in, that he let you in, that I don't have to worry about him having no one to talk to with me gone," a single tear dripped from Jesper's eyes._

_Trevor wiped the tear away from Jesper's face, "I should be thanking you, but I do promise that as long as I am alive, Alfonso will always have someone to talk to."_

_"And I promise that as long as the three of you are alive, I will always be watching over you, ready to guide any of you away from the dark and into the light. I will never let any of you go into battle without me there, watching you, and making sure you are alright, and when it is time for you to leave the world behind I will greet you with open arms. I promise."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. There were so many things that I wanted to include about the future, but just overall didn't feel like they fit into the plot(one of which being Luka coaching G2 and winning worlds... I know it's not likely, but if it ever happens feel free to quote me), but hopefully everything made sense. Comment, kudos, and all that stuff and I know, I know, I'm awful at uploading Sleeping Beauties, it's coming... eventually

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a part two, don't know when it will come out, but I did think about the part two before the part one(except the whole black and white idea). It should be out in at least a week. Comment what you thought, and give a kudos if you cried. I know I did T-T


End file.
